


How many times do I have to tell you?

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Kevin Big D. [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Desperate, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Andrew and Kevin catch each other alone in the lockers. Shower sex ensues.





	How many times do I have to tell you?

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

“Come on, hurry.”   
  
Andrew huffed, hands just fumbling and even more useless than before. It’s like he’d never undone buttons before. Regardless, soon he had a grip on Kevin’s jeans and was pulling them down. He grabbed the boy’s cock through those gaudy USA boxers of his and squeezed. The boy let out a pant, followed by a moan.

“Oh, that’s it.”

The blonde smirked and squeezed tighter- tighter. It hurt, but god was that good. Andrew’s hands were magic, slipping between hot flesh and tight cotton and gripping Kevin’s cock by the base, stroking roughly. His thumb, calloused, slipped up and down the length, pressed down into the tip, drew increasingly hoarse and more and more throaty noises from the boy. “Uh-huh? Good?”

Kevin nodded. They were both in the locker shower room, water dripping from shower heads around them, the bigger boy’s noises echoing off the walls. Andrew tugged Kevin’s jeans and boxers down. He pressed kisses up the boy’s smooth legs, stopping at the thin layer of hair around the base of his cock. It perked out, curved slightly, precome beading up already.

“Please, Andrew,” whined Kevin. “Please give it to me.”

Andrew kissed around his cock, ignoring it, before licking a stripe up the underside, once. Kevin leaned back against wet tile, soaking his shirt, and Andrew began to suckle around the tip.

The noises that left Kevin’s mouth could only be described as pure and utter bliss. As Andrew lowered on his cock he only got louder and louder, his back arching and face reddening.

Andrew bobbed down and gagged slightly. Kevin was a lot thicker than anticipated, and the boy had to rethink his strategy. He slipped off the length, lapping at the tip before pushing it up and going for the balls. He fondled them for a moment before sucking on one, then the other. Kevin’s staggered breathing was starting to become a soothing background noise for him. 

Kevin put his hands behind his neck and let his head fall back against the tiles. His cock was being nursed by the boy, Andrew sucking and making loud, crude noises as he did so. The taller boy felt himself stiffen up, embarrassed at how easily he was going to come. Thankfully, Andrew noticed and popped off. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth. “Kevin, my turn.”   
  
The blonde got up and pushed Kevin to his knees by his shoulders, the boy graciously dropping for him. “Oh, fuck yes.”   
  
Kevin tugged at Andrew’s sweats, letting them fall to his mid thighs. He was wearing thin, white briefs, that didn’t hide much. His crotch was already soaked, and Andrew was reddening at how exposed he was. Kevin’s hand brushed against the spot, and the boy shivered. Kevin nodded and pressed in, pushing the damp cloth against Andrew’s clit. He pressed harder, drew circles, before leaning to lap at his crotch. 

Andrew slammed his fists against the tiles, panting. “Kevin, yes, good, keep-”   
  
Kevin grabbed Andrew’s ass, cupping his cheeks firmly. “Let me pick you up.”   
  
Andrew widened his eyes. “Pick me up?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Kevin lifted him, and Andrew wrapped his thighs around his face, his briefs slipping. The bigger boy’s strong arms clasped him tightly and securely, pushing him against the wall as he licked at him. Andrew let out a broken whimper as Kevin nipped at the briefs until they slid down enough for him to tease at skin. 

He lapped happily to the tune of Andrew’s soft moans- licking at the clit and eventually lowering, pushing in. The blonde was moaning at every thrust of Kevin’s tongue, every passionate punch, and kick that came from the boy’s mouth. Andrew had his hands tangled roughly into Kevin’s hair, pushing him into his vagina, faster and faster until-

“I’m close- let me down, let me down.”   
  
Kevin chuckled as he set the smaller boy down. “Now you know how I f-”   
  
“Shut up, and fuck me, Day. Do you understand? Fuck me,  _ now. _ ”   
  
Andrew peeled off his briefs and sweatpants, and as he went to strip his shirt off he hit the button for the shower. Water suddenly poured down from the showerhead, and Kevin giggled and leaned in to bite and suck at Andrew’s neck. “Minyard, you drive me crazy.”

“Crazy enough to stop being a pussy and fuck me?”   
  
Kevin’s cock was still stiff as a branch, pushing against Andrew’s bare thigh. He nodded, and pushed Andrew against the wall again, spreading his legs. The water still poured down both their bodies, soaking their hair as they kissed. Kevin’s tongue still tasted of Andrew’s pussy, and it stung. 

Andrew let out a groan as he reached down and grabbed Kevin by the balls, squeezing. Kevin yelped. “Hey-”   
  
“How many times do I have to tell you? Just-” 

Kevin thrust in, his tip spreading Andrew’s pussy just enough to make him yelp just as loud as the other boy had. As Kevin pushed deeper, Andrew let out a relieved mewl, a desperately prolonged sigh. 

“It’s about time.”

The boy pushed in, and out, Andrew’s warmth and tightness firmly clamped around his length. His tip breached further and further until he bottomed out. Andrew groaned and dug his fingers deep into the shoulders of Kevin’s soaked shirt. Kevin gave a cocky smirk as he thrust in again, quickly, and Andrew made a pained noise as if just punched in the stomach. “Oh, is this good enough?”   
  
“Slow down, Kevin Day, I’m going to come.”

Kevin pulled out, cock sticky and throbbing. “Andrew Minyard, me too.”   
  
The water stopped before Andrew managed to slam his fist against it again. Water began pouring down once more. Then, the blonde brought his hand to his crotch, palming himself. “Kay. Come, then.”   
  
The two began touching themselves, Andrew giving moan after moan while Kevin was panting raggedly, and more and more, until…

Andrew panted in the aftermath, grabbed his drenched sweatpants. “Okay, you clean up after yourself. Look at the mess you’ve made, dude.”   
  
Kevin groaned and stroked himself until he was all done, sounding veritably exhausted. “The mess I made? You’re a fucking bastard.”   
  
Andrew smirked and grabbed Kevin’s jeans and boxers, throwing them over his shoulder. “See you later, hot stuff.”   
  
Kevin glanced over and whined. “Andrew, hey, give them back-”

“I’ll be in my room with these when you're done!”


End file.
